Flashpoint Journal
by The Carrot
Summary: Drabble: 100-500 words in length. Each one featuring a different pairing, thought and even some go as far as to have a plot. Please enjoy.
1. Family

These are the short little drabbles I did on livejournal. Some will be SamxJules, some will be slash, other plain old generic pieces; so just read what you will. Most will likely revolve around Sam however.

I'll be posting the ones I have done, and after those are all up I'll post them as I finish them. Hope you enjoy!

XxX

Title: A Family  
Author: darkseeradept  
Characters: Team  
Word Count: 400  
Prompt: #3 Family  
Rating: PG-13  
Warnings: None  
Spoilers: None  
Summary: Theirs wasn't any exception.  
Disclaimer: I wantssss ittttt. 

XxX

They had it down to a science.

Greg was the mother, the emotional provider who was always there for the rest of the family. Lending a friendly ear or a shoulder to cry on, but had a stern side should it be needed.

Ed was placed in the role of the father. The provider of discipline who never showed how he felt. Never let the 'children' see how tired he was as he kept up an impenetrable façade that only Greg could see through showing a man who loved his team.

Wordy was the cool Uncle, he had his own family who he adored but was there at a moments notice if somebody needed him. He was a pillar of strength, reminding every family member that they had a role to play and why they came to work each day. (Wordy also had the pleasure of spoiling his second family with dinner from Shelly.)

Regardless of his age, Lou would be the more mature big brother; comforting, caring, but also able to open a big can of whoop-ass on anybody who picked on his siblings. He was the cool, calm and collected child that followed in the mothers' footsteps in being able to look after others.

Jules was undoubtedly the middle child; the one who was used to having her way, but come to share the wealth if she had to. She was smart, energetic and willing to help where she could physically, however occasionally she would feel a little left out being the only female in the family.

Spike was the troublesome youngest son, always managing to pin his pranks on the other siblings and getting away with his chocolate doe-like eyes. On the outside was a confident young man who excelled in many areas, but underneath his fun-guy exterior was the child who wanted nothing more then to stay by his brothers side and have his 'parents' approval.

Sam was the foster brother, seemingly tossed into what was already a perfect home, and feeling quiet unprepared for the camaraderie that flowed so easily through the others. But slowly he was starting to get the hang of things, and he realized that when he opened up to his team, his family, things didn't always go so wrong.

Yes, they're a family, through thick and thin… despite their differences because families were meant to be different.

Theirs wasn't any exception.

XxX

Have a Good Night!


	2. Shift

Title: Standing Up  
Author: darkseeradept  
Characters: Sam x Jules  
Word Count: 200  
Prompt: #52 Shift  
Rating: PG-13  
Warnings: None  
Spoilers: None  
Summary: Who thought getting to your feet would have been so difficult. 

Disclaimer: So , close… so close to owning it…

xXx

"Shift your weight, you'll be able to get back up."

"This seriously is not working."

"Look it's easy, just press against the front of your boots and heave yourself up."

"I've been trying." he snapped from his position lying on the snowy hill. For now he was content to just continue lying there… it wasn't like he able to go anywhere else anyway. 

Brown eyes glared down at him, her ski's sideways to keep from going down the hill. "You aren't very good at shifting your weight are you?"

"Apparently not."

Jules met Sam's glare from beneath her goggles. The ski poles in her hand stuck in the snow on either side of him. "So you're just going to stay there- on the ground?"

The blonde sniper adjusted the skis on his feet that were stuck in the snow. "Yup."

"You're going to freeze to death." She muttered with a smile.

"I'll take freezing to death over breaking my neck trying to get down from this hill."

The brown haired woman shook her head plopping down next to him. "So you can't swim, can't ski… remind me again why I keep you around."

"Because you love me?"

"Must be that."

xXx

Yay, SamxJules fluff. A/N: Also this story makes a lot more sense if you go skiing...and if you fall over skiing... it's very difficult to get back up on your first try.


	3. Tears

Title: Frozen Tears  
Author: darkseeradept  
Characters: Sam, Jules  
Word Count: 500  
Prompt: #31 Tears  
Rating: PG-13  
Warnings: None  
Summary: No matter how cold it was outside, it was worse inside of him.  
Disclaimer: I don't own Flashpoint… trust me, you'd know if I did.

Authors Note: -runs into spotlight- I'm back! –falls over- After the recent death of my Aunt and my Grandmother I am happy to say that my writing niche has returned! I wrote this after their funerals so if it's a little dark and doesn't make much sense, I'm really sorry. Please forgive me!

XxX

It was always the same.

The quiet.

Then the tears.

The name and rank.

The flag draped casket.

The cold was a new one though.

He could feel it blow right through him as he stood out on the crowded tarmac. Sam shivered as he ducked his head into his shoulders trying to keep the cold winter air from going down the back of his white sweater. People surrounded him, some stone faced, some crying; holding onto their remaining loved ones as the procession slowly carried on.

Blue eyes hardened as the third wooden coffin was lifted onto the shoulders of the soldiers' friends and carried past the eyes of the mournful watchers.

It had been six this time.

Six soldiers.

Five men,

One woman,

All killed during a patrol while on duty.

That's why he was here.

To say goodbye to the three he had known.

Sam shivered as somewhere in the distance music started, slow and sad and he listened as a young child screamed for her father. Carefully he watched as the fourth casket went by and he doubted he could have looked away if he wanted too at this point.

The freezing cold outside on his skin was barely matched by how cold he felt inside. Numb might have been a better word for it. He couldn't feel his heart beating in his chest, didn't feel the frostbite settle into his cheeks… didn't feel the tears forming at the corner of his eyes, tears that had nothing to do with the frozen wind sweeping through his body.

Sam did nothing as the blonde woman next to him collapsed to her knees. There was nothing he could do, he reasoned. She had just lost her husband… the father of the baby in her arms. Finally managing to rip his eyes away the sniper knelt down pulling the crying mother into his arms, vaguely wondering why his own hands wouldn't stop shaking.

--

She had waited until the music had stopped, and the crying families had left. Brown eyes looked up at the blonde standing atop a small hill, a few feet away from the tarmac where he had moved to earlier. Frozen winds pricked at the bare pieces of her skin on her face she couldn't cover and Jules wondered how the hell Sam hadn't frozen solid with just a sweater.

Coming up next to him, the brunette took his hand in hers, wincing at the white fingers interlaced with her gloves. Surprise overtook her as Sam pulled her flush against him wrapping his arms around her shoulders.

Warmth spread through his body at the contact, chasing away a bit of the outside chill, but also melting a little more of the ice wall inside of him.

Jules smiled wrapping an arm around his back, pretending not to notice the tear drops that were rolling down his cheeks and into her scarf as he let his head rest in the crook of her neck. "Home now?"

"Yeah..."

XxX

I wrote this one a whillllllllleeee ago. Haha, It's still very depressing though.


	4. Truce

Title: Revenge  
Author: darkseeradept  
Characters: Spike, Sam, Bit of Jules and Ed  
Word Count: 300  
Prompt: #56 Truce  
Rating: PG-13  
Warnings: None  
Spoilers: None  
Summary: The repercussions were clear the moment it hit him… Spike should have known better.

Disclaimer: I'll sing until I get it…. Trust me… I'll do it!

xXx

Spike held his hands up in surrender from his spot, standing in front of the blonde, whose hand was on the trigger. "You don't have to do this."

"I think I do." Was the other mans only reply.

"But just think about it for a second. Do you know what you're doing?" Spike tried again, backing up a little bit, his negotiating not working. "Do you know what it will mean?"

"Yes, I know what I'm doing; it's called revenge. And it mean's you're dead."

Doe like brown eyes darted from side to side. "But… I only got you once, can't we call this revenge thing off?"

"…you think we should call a truce?"

"YES, I think we should."

"So…I won't have to press this trigger and you'll go away?"

Spike grinned widely doing a silent victory dance in his head. "Exactly! It's a win-win situation for both of us."

Blue eyes looked over the nervous techie in front of him. He really shouldn't do it… it wasn't worth it… It had just been an accident. However when his eyes fell to the reason it had all started, his gaze hardened and his finger twitched involuntarily on the trigger. Never mind. It was worth it.

-

Jules glanced out her front window, a frown marring her features, watching the events occurring on her lawn with a detached sort of interest. "Why is Sam spraying Spike with my garden hose?"

Ed who happened to be walking by, doubled back with a grin. "Spike got him with a mud ball, hit him right in leg. Don't know why he's getting so upset over it, it's not like he can't just wash it out."

The brunette smirked inwardly. Jules knew why he was angry. Those were the jeans she had bought for him.

XxX

Nothing to special about this one. More Sam and Jules fluff I guess.


	5. Bomb

Title: The Boom Expert  
Author: darkseeradept

Characters: Spike  
Word Count: 100  
Prompt: #27 Bomb  
Rating: PG  
Warnings: None  
Spoilers: For 'One Wrong Move'  
Summary: 'He is a bomb expert.'

Disclaimer: If I had its, Lew wouldn't have died in front of Spike… -sadface-

xXx

He is a bomb expert.

Yeah, that's right.

An Expert.

He could create and diffuse pretty much anything that had the potential to explode.

Be it hostage situations, people's tempers…his brothers casserole when the idiot tried to cook. But mostly it was the mysterious packages, sometimes less then mysterious. He enjoyed watching them go up in flames, because he knew he had made it explode, and in doing so saved someone.

So its karma, Spike guesses, that the one thing standing in between him and his best friend walking home that day consists of a bunch of spikes and explosives.

XxX

I still miss the camaraderie between Mark and Sergio!


	6. Aftermath

Title: Cold Words  
Author: darkseeradept  
Characters/Pairings: Sam  
Word Count: 223 (_ it's never even sorry!)  
Prompt: # 25 Aftermath  
Rating: PG  
Warnings: Violence (itty bitty bit cause Sam's Dad was a douche)  
Spoilers: None  
Summary: Sam always hated visiting his father, nothing good was ever said when he did.  
Disclaimer: … I could only wish upon thousands of nonexistent stars.

XxX

It was never pretty. The effects visiting his father had on him. And as Sam examined the large purple bruise on the side of his face in his reflection on the tiled floor, he sighed. He just had to open his mouth. Almost twenty years of knowing when to keep his mouth shut and learning how to let every put down his father ever said to him, roll right off of him like water on a duck; all of it had gone out the window in a matter of moments.

Sam winced as he trailed his fingers over the fist shaped mark on his left cheek. It didn't hurt all that bad; he was used to dealing with physical pain. What he wasn't used to dealing with, was the horrified look his mother wore when the General's fist had connected with the side of his sons face. At least he had waited until after all the guests had left. 'How considerate of him.'

Pressing his palms into his eyes, the blonde sniper groaned inwardly as he heard the locker room door swing open. He didn't really feel like dealing with his team mates right now, but Sam knew inside of him, he would never regret interrupting his fathers' harsh words about the SRU; even if to do so, meant welcoming a cold fist.

XxX

DX Haha, more Sam. Everybody loves Sam…. Well I do anyways. Hope you enjoy. I'll be updating the Leaving story soon, as soon as I find my flash drive!


	7. Strength

Title: Are We Talking About Him or You?  
Author: darkseeradept  
Characters/Pairings: Sam  
Word Count: 300  
Prompt: #13 Strength  
Rating: PG  
Warnings:  
Spoilers: For episode Haunting the Barn  
Summary: Ed wants to tell Sam something, but Sam is pretty sure he already knows.  
Disclaimer: … So I can haz a Cheeseburger but no Flashpoint?

XxX

Sam listened quietly; it wasn't like Ed to be so chatty, but if the empty glasses the waitress had cleared away before were any sign, it wasn't Ed doing the talking now.

"He really is- he was a great leader." Ed found himself stumbling over his words. "Danny-"

Sam let go of his beer as he held up his hand stopping the older man. "Ed, Sergeant Rangford **is **a great guy. You don't have to tell me that." The bald man gave him a surprised look and the blonde smiled. "He is, because he felt guilty, guilt for things that were so far beyond his control that it's a wonder he lasted as long as he did. And even after everything, he chose to live."

Blue eyes darkened and Sam looked away, "That after the nightmares, when someone reached out to him, he took their help…you offered your hand and he took it. That he chose to keep fighting to the bitter end. That after everything, he chose to live…no matter how much the guilt made him want to end it and he knew that you'd be right there by his side. In my eyes just the fact that you offered to be there and help him, makes both of you great leaders."

Ed watched as the rookie downed the rest of his beer before heaving himself to his feet. The younger man was about to turn to leave when Ed spoke again. "Sam?"

Looking back over his shoulder Sam raised an eyebrow. "Yeah?"

The team leader met the other snipers gaze. "'And even after everything, he chose to live'… choosing to keep fighting through the guilt?" he watched Sam stiffen and look away.

The blonde sniper didn't elaborate, just turned on his heel with a final. "Good night Ed."

XxX

Still one of my favourite episodes, and I always figured Ed would try and tell Sam how good of a man Danny was. But that's just me. Haha, Hope you enjoyed!


	8. Cover

Title: Open Lid  
Author: darkseeradept  
Characters: Sam  
Word Count: 200 (lookit even)  
Prompt: #18 Cover  
Rating: PG-13  
Warnings: None  
Spoilers: For the Samtastic Episode "Behind the Blue line" End Season 2.  
Summary: He added it all up in his head, everything the kid did was something he might have done too if he hadn't gotten through it. 

Disclaimer: Still no ownage.

XxX

He could feel it burning into his skin as he ran covering Leah in front of him, while they ducked and ran from the sudden attack. "Don't let it touch you!" he had managed to yell through the pain. He must have shouted for water too because as he and Leah darted out of the secret passage Wordy was filling up a basin and Spike rushed him over to it. He could feel the gray sleeve of his shirt almost melt onto his skin; but it stopped quickly as he plunged his arm into the water and he let out a groan.

His voice was strained as he spoke. Phosphorus. White Phosphorus. There was only one place where you could get such a thing, only one place where he had ever encountered such a horrible chemical. Afghanistan. As the others spoke behind him, he added it all up in his head. The weapons, the tactical movements… the need to protect something so important. But now, Sam knew him. Knew where the kid was coming from.

The conversation on the phone was over and the sniper had a sinking feeling that the lid on his demons was about to break

xXx

I still tear up at this episode.


	9. Cocky

Title: Hate  
Author: darkseeradept  
Characters: JulesxSam  
Word Count: 200  
Prompt: #26 Cocky  
Rating: Rated M  
Warnings: Slight Jammy  
Spoilers: None  
Summary: She hated him so much.

Disclaimer: Usually I write something sarcastic here, but today I am tired. So I don't own it.

xXx

Sam was the type of man she hated. And it wasn't just the general dislike-hate either. It was the full, stay away from me you cocky-S.O.B. She didn't know wither it stemmed from the Cheshire cat grin he always wore or if it was the way he would walk around like he was master of the universe that made her hate him so much. But she mostly hated him because of his sparkling blue eyes that seemed to draw her in like a moth to the flame. Those lips that made her want to reach out and kiss him if just to wipe that stupid arrogant grin off his face. Or maybe her hate came from the amusement he got torturing her from halfway across the room behind Ed's back.

Whatever it was, Jules reasoned, that what she hated about him, wasn't nearly as much as what she loved about him. That had her going back to him that had her risking her job, and more importantly, breaking Ed and Greg's trust in her to be objective in a dangerous situation.

'Oh yes,' Jules thought as her eyes slid closed, a pair of lips kissing her neck. 'I hate you.'

XxX

Just a bit of fun for all those Jam fans out there. Thanks for all the reviews so far; Tinkerpanda, SuzSub (I may do a follow up to aftermath now that you've given me the idea for it), FallensStar08, .Naxen and justicerocks, You guys are awesome!


	10. Hot

Title: Hot and Cold  
Author: darkseeradept  
Characters: Ed  
Word Count: 300  
Prompt: #66 Hot  
Rating: M  
Warnings: slightly angsty  
Spoilers: For 'Haunting the Barn'  
Summary: 'It was to hot for any man who had any blood in his veins.' A piece of Ed's thoughts as he watches his old friend.

Disclaimer: If I owned it, Flashpoint would be much hotter… if at all possible.

XxX

'It was too hot for any man who had any blood in his veins.'

The sun beat down, unreal water mirages shimmering, radiating off the dark asphalt. The glowing orbs bright rays seemed to come right through the glass windows of the tall grey building heating it inside and out. It was hot. Too hot. Much to hot for this nonsense. A drop of sweat rolled down the back of his neck before it disappeared into the heavy vest he wore. It was too hot for him. No it wasn't only the weather; but the situation at hand too. This was one hot call he would prefer to dunk in ice water. Ice water as cold as the feeling settling in the pit of his stomach as the man he so greatly respected lifted the gun in his hand to the side of his head. Yes, it was much to hot. His words seemed to stick in his throat, his lips dry, the heat seemingly evaporating every drop of water in his body; which was weird because he was sweating so much. The heat and his nerves made his clothes stick to him uncomfortably. His light blue eyes traveled over the bottle of amber liquid in Danny's hand. Half a bottle. It was too hot for that kind of drink. Scotch was a drink that warmed you. What should have been in his hand was a beer, a nice cold beer as he and Sophie joined Danny and Michelle in their back yard for a BBQ. Ed swallowed thickly. It was hot. Too hot. But he was offered a horrible relief from the heat as his blood turned cold when Danny downed the rest of his bottle.

'It was too hot for any man with any blood in his veins.'

XxX

A free drabble for anyone who can tell me which movie the first and last line came from.


	11. Protection

Title: Broken  
Author: darkseeradept  
Characters: Sam, Jules  
Word Count: 210  
Prompt: #55 Protection  
Rating: PG-13  
Warnings: none  
Spoilers: none  
Summary: They're going to have a lot of explaining to do to Ed.

Disclaimer: Not mine… if it was the actors would need more body guards... from me.

XxX

"Oh shit."

That was an understatement he couldn't help but think to himself.

…

…

"What are you going to do?"

"Me?"

"Yes, you, Sam."

"Come on, this was not my fault. It must have been defective to start with."

A glare. "You can't blame the manufacturers for this you were the one using it when it broke."

…

"Any ideas?"

"I'm thinking."

"Think harder, or we're screwed."

"Look you're not helping okay, you were pushing against it just as hard as I was, you could have broken it as easily as I did."

Jules crossed her arms staring at the blonde standing directly in front of her. Brown eyes narrowed as they met blue and the man could barely contain a shiver. "How are we gonna fix this?"

Sam threw his arms into the air in surrender before letting his gaze fall to the floor and the innocent object that lay between him and the other sniper. "Can we?"

"Let me correct that. We HAVE to fix this!" she snapped.

Sam growled. "It's a freaking Riot shield! It shouldn't have broken in the first place!"

Jules groaned staring down at the large crack going across the shield. "We're going to need another one of these when Ed finds out."

XxX

Haha, I has my interwebs back!


	12. Secret

Title: Dirty Little Secrets  
Author: darkseeradept  
Characters: Sam, Spike  
Word Count: 615  
Rating: M  
Prompt: #15 Secret  
Warning: SLASH, Sexual implications (Don't like don't read)  
Spoilers:  
Summary: "The sniper was pretty sure he knew most of Spikes dirty little secrets… he was, after all, one of them."

Disclaimer: Don't own flashpoint… If I did… well… the world would end..

XxX

It was a trust exercise. That's what Greg had called it when he slid a piece of paper and pencil in front of each of them. All you had to do was sit down at a table in a circle, write a secret on the paper in front of you and pass it to the person to your left. It could be a big secret, a little secret, but the only trick was it had to be something the person already didn't know about you.

Sam winced as he looked at the Sergeant to his left. What the hell could he tell his boss that the man hadn't already figured out himself? Casting a quick glance to his right side he saw Spike hunched over his piece of paper a wicked smirk on his face. And what the hell could Spike tell him that he didn't already know? The sniper was pretty sure he knew most of Spikes dirty little secrets… he was, after all, one of them.

Glancing around the table his eyes fell on the lone woman of the SRU. Ah, there was one that Greg wouldn't be expecting. Scratching four words onto the paper Sam folded it in half and waited for the others to finish. When they did, everyone passed their notes at the same time but before anyone could open them the lead negotiator gave them an ultimatum. Open it now and read it in your head. Open it later when no one was around and keep it to yourself. Or put it in your pocket and wash it so no one else, including yourself, would ever read it.

Everyone exchanged looks as Greg got to his feet leaving the room, letting each person decide on their own. Stopping next to Kira's desk the bald man flipped open the folded paper containing Sam's secret and felt his eyebrows rise at the simple phrase. 'Never slept with Jules.'

xXx

Sam plopped down on his couch as Spike headed for the shower. He watched the mans retreating back with a smirk before pulling his paper out from his pocket. Flattening it out on his knee Sam felt his cheeks burn as he read through what Spike had wrote.

'I love it when you let me take control. Kissing you, pressing you down into the mattress, hearing my name escape your swollen lips when you finally break and let out all the noises I love to hear. I love how your voice cracks when the pleasure gets to be too much for you to take. The way you beg me to hurry up in that strained tone you use; the dark shade of blue your eyes turn when your head falls back. I love that your stubborn, trying to set the pace when I've got control over you,, That your whole body tightens when I hit that sweet spot inside of you. When my name leaves your lips as I bite into your skin-'

The blonde swallowed thickly getting up from the couch and sweeping over to the bathroom. He could hear the water running, but when Sam burst into the room he saw Spike leaning against the counter, shirtless and the top button of his jeans undone, looking like sex incarnate. Sam held up the paper as he slowly walked into the room, towards that Cheshire cat grin and the dark eyes that seemed to steal all his breath away. "Nice secret." His voice was thick as he spoke.

Hooking his fingers in the front belt loop of Sam's jeans, the Italian pulled the blonde flush against him, his smirk widening at the gasp that left the younger man. "Yes, you are."

xXx

Still one of my favourite pairing… Yay.


	13. Leitmotiv

Title: Tone

Author: darkseeradept

Characters: Sam, Kate

Word Count: 401

Prompt: #40 Leitmotiv

Rating: K

Warnings: Kind of angsty

Spoilers: none

Summary:

Disclaimer: Me no ownies. Don't own the song either 'Hero of War – Rise Against'

XxX

_He said "Son, have you seen the world?_  
_Well, what would you say if I said that you could?_  
_Just carry this gun and you'll even get paid."_  
_I said "That sounds pretty good."_

_Black leather boots_  
_Spit-shined so bright_  
_They cut off my hair but it looked alright_  
_We marched and we sang_  
_We all became friends_  
_As we learned how to fight_

_A hero of war_  
_Yeah that's what I'll be_  
_And when I come home_  
_They'll be damn proud of me_  
_I'll carry this flag_  
_To the grave if I must_  
_Because it's a flag that I love_  
_And a flag that I trust_

_I kicked in the door_  
_I yelled my commands_  
_The children, they cried_  
_But I got my man_  
_We took him away_  
_A bag over his face_  
_From his family and his friends_

_A hero of war_  
_Yeah that's what I'll be_  
_And when I come home_  
_They'll be damn proud of me_  
_I'll carry this flag_  
_To the grave if I must_  
_Because it's a flag that I love_  
_And a flag that I trust_

_She walked through bullets and haze_  
_I asked her to stop_  
_I begged her to stay_  
_But she pressed on_  
_So I lifted my gun_  
_And I fired away_

_The shells jumped through the smoke_  
_And into the sand_  
_That the blood now had soaked_  
_She collapsed with a flag in her hand_  
_A flag white as snow _

Brown eyes glanced at the figure lying on the cot across the tent; he was facing her, his eyes closed. She looked over the blonde head that was cushioned on his arm as he tried to give the pretence of sleep, the outside temperature made it too warm to use a blanket.

_A hero of war_  
_Is that what they see_  
_Just medals and scars_  
_So damn proud of me_  
_And I brought home that flag_  
_Now it gathers dust_  
_But it's a flag that I love_  
_It's the only flag I trust_

"Turn that shit off Kate." Sam snapped rolling over onto his other side to turn his back to his friend.

The woman didn't say anything, reaching over beside her to press the stop button before getting to her feet. Making her way to the exit Kate paused to glance back, her eyes catching the little piece of white, red stained cloth sticking out of Sam's pocket

XxX

: D Yay for sad Sam.


	14. Crossroads

Title: Choices  
Author: darkseeradept  
Characters: Sam, Spike  
Word Count: 100  
Prompt: #37 Crossroads  
Rating: PG-13  
Warnings: Slash  
Spoilers: none  
Summary: Spike has one offer and two choices to choose from.

Disclaimer: Right leads to ownage of flashpoint, Left, does not… guess which way I'm going?

xXx

Spike felt this mouth go dry at the offer that left Sam's mouth but at the same time he could have sworn he started drooling at the mental image they provided. It was a strange feeling. However not near as strange feeling as the ice that dropped into his stomach, ice which was quickly melted by the hot blood running though his veins as the blonde levelled him with darkened blue eyes. Spike was standing at a figurative forked road, on one side stood Sam, and the other side, to the exit.

"So you wanna come?" Sam asked again.

"Yes."

XxX

I wanna go toooooo!


	15. Silence

Title: Deeds, Not Words  
Author: darkseeradept  
Characters: Sam, Team  
Word Count: 300  
Prompt: #32 Silence  
Rating: PG-13  
Warnings: Spoilers!  
Spoilers: For 'Behind the Blue Line' End of Season 2.  
Summary: Sometimes actions says things we can't.

Disclaimer: I don't own Flashpoint… trust me, you'd know if I did.

xXx

None of them spoke as Sam strode out of the room, his final words lingering in the air like a foul stench.

"I don't belong here."

It had settled over the room, over its occupants as they each stared in a different direction, each with their own thoughts. What would they say to him? What could they? All each of them knew was that Sam did belong here. He belonged just as much as Greg did, just as much as Ed did, or Leah or any of them.

But none of them could bring themselves to say anything.

-

Ed didn't miss the look Spike shot him out of the corner of his eye. The empty locker was open in front of them, its contents packed into the duffle bag on the bench.

Wordy caught the wordless agreement between them, smiling to himself as Ed moved towards the showers and Spike grinned at him. The two of them were silently sneaking things back into the locker when Jules, Leah and Greg showed up.

None of the team spoke, each of them just coming forward, taking something from the bag to put back where it belonged.

-

He shouldn't have been surprised as he came back into the locker room, intent on grabbing his bag and getting the hell out of there. Instead the blonde froze seeing his bag empty where he had left it. Slowly his eyes lifted to see the innocent looks on his team mates faces. Sam shook his head, looking over his belongings and his pictures before picking up his bag and tossing it into his locker.

Sam closed the metal door a soft smile on his face.

It was amazing how a few words could silence them, and how silent actions could speak louder then words.

xXx

It's been overdone now, but this was the first thing I wrote about that horrible season finale! Cries on the inside. Hope you enjoy!


	16. Trap

Title: Trapped  
Author: darkseeradept  
Characters: Sam, Spike  
Word Count: 400  
Rating: M  
Prompt: #21 Trap  
Warning: Slashy goodness, Sexual implications  
Spoilers: None  
Summary: 'He felt the sniper below him growl as his bonds refused to give.'  
Disclaimer: Don't own flashpoint… If I did… well… the world would end.

Authors Note: Just because I love the idea of a very forward Spike… -drools- taking advantage of poor Sammy.

XxX

Spike smiled running his fingers into short blonde hair, gently tugging the younger man into a breath taking kiss. He could feel Sam's body relax beneath his fingers and with an inward smirk the techie pressed forward deepening the kiss.

The blonde man broke apart for a moment, confused blue eyes meeting brown and Sam felt a shiver of excitement run down his spine. Spike had that look in his eyes. It was the look that meant the current situation could end very badly, or very good, depending on your perspective. Sam felt Spike trail his hands across his shoulders before slowly sliding down to his arms to pull his hands away from Spikes hips. Seconds later however the confusion gave away as the techie grabbed the hem of his black shirt pulling it over his head.

Spike stepped forward again, throwing the shirt in his hands to the ground before pressing Sam into the arm of the couch, the back of his snipers legs hitting it. Breaking the kiss the Italian trailed his lips down the side of his boyfriend's neck, biting lightly not allowed to leave the marks he wanted. Slowly Spike drew the blondes' hands behind his back but Sam stiffened, freezing before his wrists touched.

"Wha- what are you doing?" Sam gasped breathlessly his eyes wide.

"Soon; hopefully you." Was his only reply, as Spike caught bruised lips once more. Grabbing the belt that had been laying across the back of the couch when he finally managed to draw the blonde's wrists together, Spike wrapped it around Sam's wrists tightly.

Muffled protests turned into gasps of pleasure as Spike let go of his arms to trail his hands across Sams' body. Deciding to fight fire with fire the sniper let his tongue delve into the hot mouth on his as he struggled to free his hands, twisting and tugging on the belt that held them together.

When air became much more then a need the two men broke apart and Spike's grin only grew as he trailed his own free hands across the blonde taunt muscles, enjoying the little hitch in Sam's breath when he pulled on his jeans . He felt the sniper below him growl as his bonds refused to give. "You know you won't be able to get it off." Spike whispered coyly leaning forward, loving how Sam was stuck in his trap.


	17. Pt 1: Ring

(Haha a twofie, Hope you enjoy)

Title: Meaning (Part one)  
Author: darkseeradept

Characters: Sam, OC  
Word Count: 500  
Prompt: #67 Ring  
Rating: M  
Warnings: Hmm, basic angsty Sam.  
Spoilers: none

Summary: "Hey Samtasic, you've got a visitor."

Disclaimer: One day I will sell my soul and buy Flashpoint from its creators. But it is not this day, This day… it's still theirs.

XxX

"Hey Samtasic you've got a visitor."

If Sam ever heard Spike say those words again he was going to hurt him. But because he never knew how horrible those words could be Sam had followed him unwittingly out of the locker room, and now he stood, slack jawed at the man in front of him, shifting restlessly in his spot beside Winnie's desk.

Oh Crap. His stomach twisted painfully as the older man looked up to meet his eyes. Oh hell, what was he supposed to do? Shake his hand? Salute him… say hello like everything was normal?

Behind him Spike raised an eyebrow at the sudden pale colour Sam's face had taken. Just as he was about to reach out to his team-mate, Jules came around the corner stopping beside him, confusion written on her face as she glanced at the blonde too.

Sam swallowed the lump in his throat as he stepped towards the brown –gray haired man. How he had aged in a year. "Mr. Evans." His voice was a mere shaky breath.

The visitor stepped forward and raised his fisted hand. The blonde sniper stiffened, but didn't flinch away. If the man had come here to hit him then he'd feel it without complaint. It was no less then he deserved after all. But instead of landing his fist anywhere on Sam's body the older gentleman held his hand out, fingers uncurling until his palm faced the ceiling.

Oh.

Oh. Blue eyes were torn away from the glistening object the man was holding out to him but Sam didn't reach out to take it. "I-I…"

"Take it." The man, Mr. Evans muttered low enough for only Sam to hear him. "Marilyn and I both agreed. It's what he wanted and I'm not going to deny my sons final wishes, and neither are you." Hard brown eyes glared affectionately down at him. Brown eyes that were so familiar but belonged to such a completely different person so long ago. "We talked, after you came to see us you know… For a long time we hated you. But you were all of us. So much pain… and you came to tell us. Personally. Knowing exactly what we'd want to happen to you."

Sam's throat closed in on its self rendering him mute. Images of that horrible November evening flashed in his mind. But the man just continued.

"But we agreed. We forgive you," Horrified blue eyes shot to his face and Mr. Evans smiled. "Yes, we forgive you; now it's time for you to do the same." Reaching out he took Sam's hand in his and dropped the shining object into the calloused palm. A blood stained palm that the other man… forgave? The ring in his hand reflected the light from above their heads the few opal stones glittering like mad against the gold setting.

"He forgives you too. He never blamed you Sam. Matthew was never that kind of man."

Fuck. Matt's ring. No, HIS ring.

XxX

There's Part one of Two


	18. Pt 2: Forgiveness

And Here's Part twoooooooooooooo. Haha.

Title: Meaning (Part two)  
Author: darkseeradept  
Characters: Sam, Jules  
Word Count: 500  
Prompt: #11 Forgiveness  
Rating: K  
Warnings: None, just more angst. : D  
Spoilers: Mentions SamxJules, Matt 

Summary: "Just don't take too long."

Disclaimer: "I want it, gimme, gimme!" "No."

XxX

He had fled the room so quickly Jules had a hard time trying to follow him and still remain inconspicuous. But Damnit, she was worried. Sam hadn't said a thing after the man had finished speaking and silence had reigned until the visitor clapped him on the shoulder drawing Sams gaze upwards finally.

Then he had turned and left leaving the sniper standing there feeling like he had been punched in the gut. Honestly he would have felt better if he had been. Physical violence, pain he could handle, but forgiveness. Feeling the bile rise in the back of his throat the sniper whipped around heading for the stairs. He needed air.

Spike and Jules had exchanged a quick glance, immediately parting ways; Jules going after the blonde and Spike quickly running off to find Greg.

Silently catching the door to the roof before it closed Jules slipped out after her team mate and secret boyfriend. Ex-boyfriend, she had to remind herself. She watched, her brown eyes narrowing as the blonde paced back and forth rapidly before he slid up against the thing metal rail leaning against it heavily. The female sniper just watched him carefully, saw his back tense and his hand clench on the railing the sharp metal digging into his skin. Moments later however his shoulders sagged then fell into a position a bit more…rigid…rigid but more comfortable then before.

"Don't you dare ask me if I'm okay." He snapped suddenly his breathing ragged as she approached his side.

"I wasn't going to." She stated softly letting her own hand land on his back just under his shoulder blade where she knew he would feel it the most. And sure enough his breath slowly evened out, his heart stopped pounding against his ribcage. Sam cast her a grateful look before letting his eyes drop to his hand.

Jules followed the blondes line of sight taking in the breathtaking golden band. "It's beautiful."

"I know."

They stood in silence for a while, the wind sweeping by them a slight bite to its movement. Sams gaze never left the ring and Jules hand never left his back.

"He forgave me?" His voice was a little more broken then Jules ever remembered hearing it, even after she had gotten shot. "He forgave me. ME, Jules."

She just tilted her head not understanding. He never spoke of himself, of who he was before the SRU, and pictures in his locker and apartment only told so many stories.

"Jules, can you do me a favour?" Sam watched her nod unsure. "Could you look after this for me? Even if he…if they can forgive me, I can't forgive myself. Not yet. So," He held the ring over her hand that had been on his back. "Will you hold onto this until I can?"

Reaching up she wrapped a hand around the ring hanging from the silver chain in Sam's hand. "As long as you don't wait to long to take it back."

XxX

I was also thinking of a part three, but I'm not sure if there's a prompt for my idea yet.

And Cheer! For I have seen George Canyon, Alan Jackson, Billy Currington, Johnny Reid and Kevin Costner all live at Halifax's Country Rockfest! Whoooooooo! It was such a gooood concert!


	19. Book

Title: Bashing  
Author: darkseeradept  
Characters: Ed, Greg  
Word Count: 200  
Prompt: #69 Book  
Rating: T  
Warnings: Twilight bashing. Crack XD  
Spoilers: None.

Summary: A strange call on a sunny day. The ending because I think that personally both Greg and Sam would have tried to read Twilight and disliked it, but Ed is not enough with the times to have even heard of it.

Disclaimer: Don't own Flashpoint or Twilight

XxX

Ed glanced up at the large spire shaped building in front of him. The sun beat down heavily causing sweat to drip down the side of his face and into the neck of his grey uniform. A pair of his well loved aviator sunglasses sat on his nose trying their best to block out the harsh rays of sunlight.

Blue eyes narrowed behind the lenses as he glanced up at the top of Toronto's CN tower. "Hey Boss, I think I see why we were called out here."

In his ear Greg spoke. "What do we got Eddie?"

The Team leader cocked his head to the side as he craned his neck backwards lifting his pair of binoculars to his glasses. "I have a young male, maybe sixteen, seventeen, Caucasian… seems to be doused in some sort of glitter, its reflecting the light, making it hard to see. He's standing on the edge of the building…Wait, I think I hear something-"

"BELLA! ÌIIII LUUVVV UUUUU!"

Inside his ear Ed heard a loud scuffle, several sharp bangs and Sam curse loudly. Raising an eyebrow he wondered for his teams' sanity when Greg started shouting in his ear.

"SCORPIO! NOW EDDIE, TAKE HIM DOWN!"

XxX

I could only wish. No offence to any Twilight fans out there… I just don't like it, and I can see the mad scramble in the back of the truck as Sam is freaking out trying to get out to shoot Edward himself (cause book nerds like to take vengeance themselves).


	20. Words

Title: To Quote or Not To Quote

Author: darkseeradept

Characters: Spike, Lou, Jules, Sam, Greg (try and guess who's who.)

Word Count: 500

Prompt: #28 Words

Rating: T

Warnings: none

Spoilers: none

Summary: If there were three people calling in 'sick' to work tomorrow, Jules would just smile and say it was Spikes fault.

Disclaimer: Don't own Flashpoint or boredom.

xXx

"Squad."

"Excuse me?"

"Squad. Squad… It's got to be the weirdest word in the English dictionary."

"What in the world are you talking about man?"

"SQUUUAAADDD…Squad, no, Squat? Maybe Squid… "

"Mh, Deep fried Squid."

"How in the world did you even think of 'squad' anyways?"

"It just kind of popped into my head."

"I've always thought Tis was a bad word, you only ever use it for one holiday."

"What about Hoopla?"

"Hate the word Moist."

"Sounds pornographic."

"Oh, from 'Dead Like Me', that show did ruin that word."

"I loved that show actually. Love Mandy Patkinson."

"'That's what she said'."

"Don't tell me you watch that stupid crap!"

"Hey, the office is hilarious."

"Yeah, it's so much better then watching re-runs of Pokèmon!"

"… Did you really just say that?"

"GOTTA CATCH `EM ALL POKÈMON!"

"Shut up or I will slap you."

"Let's sing the Pokè-Rap!"

"If you don't stop quoting early 90's cartoons I will shoot you in the ass and it _won't_ be pretty."

"NEVER! FOR I AM THE TERROR THAT FLAPS IN THE NIGHT. I AM THE SURPRISE IN YOUR CEREAL BOX…"

"What?"

"NO, I am the most *fiendish* terror that flaps in the darkest night. I am the skunk that pollutes your air. I… am NEGADUCK!"

"I am the batteries that are not included."

"I am the wrong number that wakes you at 3am…"

"I am a special new bulletin that interrupts your favourite show."

"I am the bubble gum that sticks in your hair."

"I am the raspberry seed you can't floss out."

"I am the fingernail that scrapes the blackboard of your soul."

"I AM THE ONION THAT STINGS IN YOUR EYE."

"I am the low ratings that cancel your program."

"The fact alone, that *both* of you can quote Darkwing Duck lines proves that you have no life and need to get laid."

"Hey, all they ever showed on the base was repeats of that and M*A*S*H* and there's only so many times Radar can finish sentences without it getting annoying."

"It was the only cartoon my parents felt comfortable with me watching… but you knew what we were quoting so you must be a closet fan too, eh?"

"Wha- N-no! It's just… my brothers used to watch it all the time."

"Yup, see denial."

"Hey, what are you four up to in here?"

"Hey Boss, would you be totally upset if there were three 'sick' people calling into work tomorrow."

"Yes, I'd probably mind that, uh why do you ask?"

"Because I can't get them to stop quoting stupid `90's cartoons."

"What prompted that?"

"Spike thought Squad was the worst word in the English dictionary."

"Squad?"

…

…

"Hmm…Squad… now that you mention it… It is kind of a terrible word."

"ARGGHHH! DON'T EVEN START THIS AGAIN!"

"What's wrong with Jules?"

"She hates a lot of shows apparently."

"At least 'that's what she said'."

"…oh, tell me you didn't."

"He did."

"Sam, you're forbidden from ever watch The Office again."

XxX

Fufufuf, no rhyme or reason to this one, other then it served to amuse me when I wrote it. Now onwards to enjoy some of our lovely sunshine.


	21. Boss

Title: He's the Boss  
Author: darkseeradept  
Characters: Sam, Greg, Team  
Word Count: 200  
Prompt: #20 Boss  
Rating: PG-13  
Warnings: Contains an OC. Kate for those of you who know her.  
Spoilers: None  
Summary: "Sam never called him Greg. Ever"

Disclaimer: I don't own Flashpoint…they took the rights and hid them somewhere, I haven't been able to find yet where though. Give it time.

XxX

Sam never called him Greg. Ever.

It was either 'Sarge' or 'Boss'.

Not that he minded really, it was just strange to him.

Everyone else called him by name occasionally.

Except Sam.

Why he only ever called Greg that was a mystery to everyone, and Sam just kind of shrugged it off whenever it was brought up in conversation.

But one day while being visited by an old army friend of his, Sam had called him Boss out of habit and Kate's head had whipped around so fast it startled the others. Sam had ignored her look and gone to get another round of drinks, letting the woman focus her sight solely on the lead Negotiator.

"Well," She had muttered her hazel brown eyes roving over his form. "You must be something special."

"Why do you say that?" Greg frowned at the woman.

"He doesn't call just anyone 'Boss'. I only remember one guy Sam ever respected enough to call that, and it was only because he saved his life." Kate had smiled then. "But I suppose you saved his life too, in a way, and more importantly you taught him how to save others… guess he must respect that."

XxX

Voila! And Another.


	22. Show

Title: Picture Show

Author: darkseeradept

Characters: Sam, Jill

Word Count: 503

Prompt: #74 Show

Rating: PG

Warnings: None

Spoilers: For Acceptable Risk

Summary: She wasn't sure why she was sitting beside him, but now that she was-"Do you have a picture?"

Disclaimer: Don't own Flashpoint… but it's only a matter of time before I train a ninja to steal it for me!

XxX

She hadn't meant to end up here. She hadn't thought she'd ever have reason to be sitting across from him again. So she never expected to be sitting here next to him right now. But she was.

Jill ran a hand through her red hair, tugging it back away from her face as she turned to the blonde sitting beside her. Sam had his feet propped up on the metal railing in front of him, leather jacket pulled closed as he nursed the near empty glass in his hand. If it wasn't for the haunted look in his eyes, a look she knew all too well was on her own face, she would have said they were just two friends having a beer on a cool night.

But they weren't.

Friends anyway.

They were… they were… Hard-ass military guy and cold pressing ex-cop? Shooter and investigator? Enemies? Acquaintances?

Well maybe they **were** those things and maybe they _weren't_, but they did have something in common. Both were people who were hurting, only he was burying the hurt while she had twisting her hurt into anger, taking it out on Parker.

And his team.

"Do you have a picture of your sister?"

Blue eyes were ripped away from the full moon over head to stare at the woman next to him. Silence reigned for a moment before Sam shifted, sitting on one hip to pull his wallet out with one hand. Setting his glass on his knee the blonde sniper dug through the card holders before passing his wallet to the woman.

Reaching out the SIU officer took the proffered item and scanned the faded photograph before her. In it were two smiling children, a young blonde boy with a cheeky grin giving a piggyback ride to a younger girl, her toothy smile directed directly at the camera. It appeared to be taken at a fair, judging by the Ferris wheel in the background, but Jill felt her throat tighten at the mere thought of the cute little girl lying dead on a sidewalk. Tearing her eyes away she glanced over the group shot on the opposite side of the card holder, showing a bunch of grinning faces of people in beige uniform, several red x's littering the bottom of the photo before she could stand to look at the child version of what should have been two grown adult siblings, but instead was just now one.

"She's beautiful." Jill muttered finally, handing Sam back his wallet.

"She was." He replied holding the photo gingerly. Suddenly his eyes were drawn back to hers with a grin, "You have a picture of Brian?"

An eye roll was his only response as Jill dug in her purse withdrawing a small photo book. He set his glass on the table and turned bodily towards her taking the book. Blue eyes scanned the pictures before peering over the top of the book. "You should smile more, it suits you better."

And Jill couldn't help but doing just that

XxX

Tear-jerking episodes make me write more.


	23. Order

Title: The Usual Breakfast Fiasco

Author: darkseeradept

Characters: Spike, Lou

Word Count: 300

Prompt: #61 Order

Rating: K

Warnings: None

Spoilers: None

Summary: If it wasn't for his friend he doubted he'd ever make up his mind.

Disclaimer: They're so yummy, I'd order dozens of them.

XxX

"Will you just decide already?" Lou sighed from across the booth. He flashed a quick smile up at the annoyed looking waitress who blushed and shrugged, silently telling him Spike could take all the time in the world if Lou kept smiling at her like that.

Said Techie was staring at the menu, lips caught firmly between his teeth, trying to make up his mind. There were too many choices. Whatever happened to just choosing between a hamburger and fires or a tuna salad sandwich? Now he had to choose between a hamburger or chicken burger and fires with or without a salad. Not to mention the breakfast menu, eggs, bacon, sausages, ham… a carnivore's wet dream and he was supposed to choose between them? How cruel.

Finally, about five minutes later he set down his menu and went to turn to the waitress, only to see the spot she had been standing in empty. Mouth turning down in a frown Spike looked at his friend who was taking sip of his coffee.

"I ordered for you." Lou muttered.

"But-"

"Classic breakfast, egg sunny side up, chewy bacon with a side of ham; English muffin instead of toast and another cup of coffee." Lou quoted giving his friend a smirk. "Every time we go out for breakfast you spend as much time staring at that menu as you do eating." He paused. "And you always end up ordering the same thing."

The retort on Spikes lips died when the waitress came back, arms laden with two plates of food, the pancakes going to Lou and the eggs and bacon to Spike.

The Italian grabbed his fork, ready to dig in when he froze. "Hey you forgot the-"

Lou just held his hand out passing him the bottle of strawberry jam.

XxX 

Some days I just miss Lou and Spikes Friendship. Spike doesn't seem to laugh as much as he did before.


	24. Standoff

Title: Paint Problems  
Author: darkseeradept  
Characters: Sam, Jules  
Word Count: 100  
Prompt: #24 Standoff  
Rating: PG-13  
Warnings: None  
Spoilers: None  
Summary: A pair of snipers in a paint store.  
Disclaimer: Gimme, Gimme! I want it!

XxX

Brown eyes met blue.

Any onlooker that saw them could clearly see the un-amused look on the blondes face while the brunette dared him to challenge her.

In her hand was a can of paint, the outside sample on it a light green.

In his hand, was the same can, but instead the sample showed a dark mauve colour.

The sniper sighed, looking at his girlfriend. "Come on Jules, we agreed on purple last night remember?"

Her glare deepened. "I changed my mind."

"To _green_?"

"The colour of our daughter's room is no longer up for discussion Sam." Jules snapped.

XxX

Wow… this was one of the first drabbles I did… and it bites.


	25. Guts

Title: Guts  
Author: darkseeradept  
Characters: Sam, slight OC  
Word Count: 100  
Prompt: #57 Guts  
Rating: M  
Warnings: Slight gore….  
Spoilers: Just a little piece from Sam's past possibly.  
Summary: He had lots of guts…

Disclaimer: I want some of Sam's insides…

XxX

After today, if anyone ever told him that Jevan didn't have the guts to be on the front line, he'd kindly point this moment out to them. He was a damn Tech Support for Christ's sake! He didn't need to be on the front lines.

Sam cursed under his breath, hands coated in blood as bullets flew overhead, some ricocheting off the car he was hiding behind. "Come on, stay with me!"

Oh yes, Jevan had guts. He had lots of guts… and it was Sam's job to make sure they stayed inside his friends' ribcage until medical help arrived.

XxX

Just a little piece I did of Sam's time way back when. Jevan is my character I made for Back to Basic… a story I should probably get back to someday.


	26. Bed

Title: Monsters Under the Bed  
Author: darkseeradept  
Characters: Sam, Sister  
Word Count: 500  
Prompt: #84 Bed  
Rating: K  
Warnings: Spoilers!  
Spoilers: For 'Acceptable Risk'  
Summary: 'Nothing was better at banishing monsters then a big brother.'

Disclaimer: I'd sell what soul I didn't already sell to the creator of SGA and the full body armour suit that looks like the one from Halo, to the creators of Flashpoint.

XxX

Blue eyes glanced at the floor fearfully from the edge of her bed, blankets pulled up tight around her head. She could hear the wind outside tap against their brand new house and the floor boards creaked under an imaginary strain. A slight whimper left her trembling lips as she glanced across the room to the other tuff of blonde hair poking out of the dark navy sheets her brother loved.

"Sam." She hissed her voice low so she wouldn't wake her parents. When the other figure didn't move she tried again. "Sammy!" The younger girl frowned, a pout on her lips when he still didn't budge. Casting a quick glance over her shoulder and around the room to make sure the coast was clear, she snagged her teddy and in true Braddock style threw it straight across the room and beamed her sleeping brother right in the head. Not bad for a four year old.

Sam groaned as he rubbed the spot on his head where the bear's hard plastic nose had hit him. "Sar?" his voice was muffled with sleep as he rolled over to face his sister. "Waz 'rung?"

"The monsters are here Sam." She whispered frightfully pulling her blankets back to her.

Blue eyes hit the ceiling as Sam rolled his eyes. "I scared them away already Sarah." He stated.

Sarah shook her head, blonde hair sticking out of the blankets as she did so, "They came back, they're new monsters. They don't know the rules yet."

Ah yes, Sam thought, the age old rule that big brothers are the best defence against horrible-feet-eating bed monsters. A rule that had him sticking his head under his sister's bed every night to try and teach each monster that lived in their new residence that they weren't allowed to eat his sisters' toes. With a heavy sigh Sam crawled out of the warm cocoon he had made in his own blankets and set out across the room, smirking at the whimper Sarah let out when his feet hit the wooden floor. He came up at the side of her bed, his back to her, holding out his arms. "Come on, piggy back."

The blonde girl shot straight up, grabbing her blanket and wrapped her iron grip around her brothers' neck. And like he did every other night, Sam turned around, walking backwards toward his bed; because it was a well known fact that bed monsters could leap out and grab you, Sam would always turn so he could fend them off.

Dropping the bundle on his back onto his bed, Sam quickly climbed in after her. "There, a monster free bed, now go to sleep Sar."

The little girl nodded waiting for her brother to settle down before she shifted, curling into his chest, clutching her rescued teddy bear tightly and snuggled down into the dark navy comforter. Which she thought was a silly name for a blanket; because blankets didn't comfort her the way a brother did.

XxX

I used the name Sarah because it's what Tinkerpanda used in one of her stories. Hope she doesn't mind, Haha XD.

I adore the thought of Sam having a little sister, he's be such a good big brother, I can see him scaring away all of her dates and such… too bad they all have to be heart breaking episodes and she has to be dead! Grrrr…. Thanks for that guys.

Hope you enjoy it.


	27. Ivory Tower

Title: Ivory Tower

Author: darkseeradept

Characters: It's a surprise!

Word Count: 200

Prompt: #72 Ivory Tower

Rating: K

Warnings: None

Spoilers: None

Summary: He liked them better looking at them from the side. They looked taller and cooler.

Disclaimer: You'd know if I did… trust me… you'd know.

xXx

Those keys. The first time he had seen them he had been four years old. Instead of standing directly in front of it like his mother was, the little boy was standing on his tip toes so he could peak over the side of the large wooden instrument. In front of his eyes was a large row of white keys dotted seemingly every other one with a black line. They looked like a tower from his prospective all lined up on top of each other like that.

Confused doe like eyes glanced up his mother. "What izzit?"

"It's a piano sweetie."

"Whattya do wif it?"

His mother chuckled pulling the bench out from under the piano. "You play it." Sitting down she patted the spot next to her.

Eagerly the body scurried around the front of the Grand Piano and wrapping his arms over the white bench struggled to pull himself up. With a chuckle the woman reached over and lifted him up to sit him down properly.

The boy frowned. "It's gone."

"What's gone sweetie?"

"Da big tower." Shuffling over he got back off the bench to stand beside the piano. "Looks betta over `ere."

His mother just laughed.

XxX

I put it as a mystery child at the beginning, but I was envisioning Spike when I wrote it. Let me know who you think fits it best!


	28. Words 2

Title: Two Words

Author: darkseeradept

Characters: Sam

Word Count: 200

Prompt: #28 Word

Rating: K

Warnings: None

Spoilers: None

Summary: His whole life seemed to revolve around two simple words.

Disclaimer: I wants it… my preccccciiooouuussss…. –hisses-

XxX

His whole life seemed to revolve around two simple words.

"Do your homework Samuel."

"Yes sir."

"Keep your mouth quiet while we have guests."

"Yes sir."

"Pack your bags, we're moving."

"Yes sir."

"Did you get a good score on your math test Samuel?"

"Yes sir."

"It's your fault she's dead boy."

"…Yes sir."

"Keep your eyes forward, chin up, breathe, concentrate on your target and fire."

" Yes sir."

"Do your best out there boy."

" Yes sir."

"Did you get the cookies your mother made for you son?"

"Yes sir."

" Are you coming home this year for Christmas?"

" Yes sir."

"Don't be late Samuel."

"Yes sir."

"I heard you got a promotion."

"Yes sir."

"Lost another one eh? Such is war."

"Yes sir."

"Is your wound healing?"

"Yes sir."

"Are you clear on your instructions?"

"Yes sir."

"It's your fault he's dead boy!"

"…yes sir."

…

"I've pulled some strings with General Bishop. You'll be back in the army at the beginning of the week. Have your things prepared by then."

'Yes sir' would have been easier to say;

Only Sam paused. "No…sir."

But those two words felt better.

Now maybe he could finally move on.

xXx


	29. Disconnected

Title: Ring, Ring

Author: darkseeradept

Characters: Jules, Sam

Word Count: 500

Prompt: #85 Disconnected

Rating: PG

Warnings: None

Spoilers: None

Summary: She's been hearing that same message play over for the past four years.

Disclaimer: I wants it…. My preccciooouuussss…. Been really obsessed with Lord of the Rings lately…

XxX

"…We're sorry; your call could not go through as dialled. Please hang up and try your call again."

Click.

…

Beep.

"…We're sorry; your call could not go through as dialled. Please hang up and try your call again-"

Click.

She didn't know why she was expecting an answer. Two years. Two whole years had gone by and for some reason unbeknownst to her, she felt the need to try and call him…just one last time.

Jules stared at the phone in her hand silently; her legs were tucked up underneath her on the couch, the TV blaring silently on mute at the other end of the room.

"Hey sweetie, jacking up the phone bill again?"

The female sniper looked up at the voice behind her, seeing the familiar brown eyes of her fiancé staring back at her in amusement. "Hey, no, I just thought I'd-"

"Try one last time?" The man raised an eyebrow giving her a pitying smile. "Honey, he hasn't bothered to return any of your phone calls, why would he start today?" He set a comforting hand on her shoulder before silently slipping away into the kitchen.

Jules watched him walk away the thought going through her head. 'Because it's been four years to the day we met?'

…maybe just one more try.

Ring.

XxX

"I never knew you, of all people, could accumulate so much crap in only two years."

Sam glared at the brunette to his right throwing a few more books into the box at his feet. "Two years collecting it, two more years letting it sit here and collect dust while I was gone."

The woman shrugged opening another draw to pour its contents into the waiting box. She frowned when she noticed something sitting on the top of her new pile. "Hey, isn't this the old phone you used to use?"

Blue eyes lifted in surprise. "I wondered where that had gotten too." He frowned as the brunette flipped it over hitting the power button. "There's no sense turning it on, I doubt there's any battery life in it-" Sam was however proven wrong as the screen lit up and the corny start up music echoed around the room.

"Sorry, what was that?" Amused brown eyes fell on him as the sniper reached out to take the phone from her.

"There's no way it should still be working." The blonde frowned, reaching across the screen to turn it back off, but instead the two of them nearly jumped out of their skin as the phone went off in his hand. Casting a weary look in the phones direction the brunette met her friends gaze with the same expression.

Lifting the black device to his ear Sam hit the talk button. "Braddock."

Halfway across the city, in a much quieter part of town, a white cordless phone dropped to the floor from Jules limp grasp as she stared in shock and horror at the voice on the other end of the line.

XxX

Fufufufufufu Muhhahahahahah…-coughs-


	30. Time

Title: Not Enough Time

Author: darkseeradept

Characters: Sam, Jules

Word Count: 500

Prompt: #22 Time

Rating: Rated G

Warnings: Angsty Jules

Spoilers: None

Summary: Epilogue to 'Disconnect.'

Disclaimer: Flashpoint does not belong to one such as I, but this one wishes so.

XxX

Jules let out a sigh as she glanced outside the window at the local Tim Hortons. It had started to snow when she left her house but the woman was in too much of a rush to even really notice, but now, as she nursed the paper cup holding her coffee she let her eyes rove the streets for the familiar head of blonde hair.

"This seat taken?"

Brown eyes shot up to meet sea blue eyes and she felt her heart freeze as suddenly as the rain outside. Silently, not daring her mouth to speak she shook her head and watched almost in awe as Sam sat down on the other side of the table, as real as the coffee burning her fingertips. She almost couldn't believe it.

The smell of a sugary cappuccino wafted to her as they sat in silence, neither of them daring to speak first and she couldn't help but smile. Caffeine never did work at keeping Sam's awake, she thought, only sugar did that.

"Sorry I missed your calls." Sam grimaced scratching his head idly. "I lost that phone before I left."

"It's okay," she smiled back at him. "How have you been?"

"Good," he nodded, "Good, keeping myself busy."

"That's good." Jules nodded, able to feel the awkward in the air. Reaching up she brushed a strand of her longer then normal hair out of her face, it was that action that prompted Sam's next question.

He felt a bitter churn to his stomach as he noticed the glittering gold on her finger. "So, Steve finally asked did he?" He didn't mean to sound as sour as he did.

Jules cheeks turned red. "Oh…yeah, a few months ago."

Sam nodded along with her as if to make himself believe it. "Yeah…" he trailed off.

They lapsed back into silence.

Blue eyes trailed over the small, but lean frame he loved, four years apparently was not enough time to get over one Julianna Callaghan. Taking a sip of his drink he couldn't help but notice she looked… happy…content now.

"Are you here long?" her voice broke his thoughts.

Sam shook his head. "No, I've got to get going pretty soon; I've got a plane to catch." He glanced at his watch. "Actually, I should get going now, Kate'll be waiting for me."

Jules heart clenched in her chest as she watched him get slowly to his feet. He was leaving again? But they had barely said anything! She had barely told him how good he still looked, how sad his eyes seemed, she hadn't gotten to ask where those new scars on his neck came from. Seeing him again so suddenly had been to unnerving.

But now…

They didn't have time for awkward.

"I miss you." Jules cried out in a whisper.

Sam paused, turning back to the brunette. "What?"

"I miss you…and Goodbye…" she stuttered blinking down at the floor. "And I didn't say it before but please come back. Come back safe."

xXx

Lame way to end it, but take from it what you will. You can assume he comes back or you can assume he does not. And I will laugh evilly for this is all I could think of that they would come too.


	31. Joy

Title: Man's Best Friend

Author: darkseeradept

Characters: Sam, little bit of Jules and Lou

Word Count: 500

Prompt: #35 Joy

Rating: General

Warnings: Three weeks between writing the beginning and the end

Spoilers: None

Summary: First time they ever saw him laugh.

Disclaimer: It's almost Christmas, -hint hint-

XxX

Sam looked into the eager brown eyes staring up at him. A wide grin spilt onto his face as he feinted forward. A disapproving look was sent his way with a light whine. Seconds past…silence…

"Rrrrrrr!"

The blonde laughed finally biffing the ball across the empty parking lot and the dog shot off like a bullet after it. Sam waited patiently as the German Sheppard grabbed the tennis ball and turned on a dime to come back to him. His face spilt into the largest smile he had worn in quiet some time as he ruffled the dog's ears when it dropped the tennis ball at his feet. "Who's a good boy, huh Gus? You got that mean old ball didn't you?"

Picking up the slobber covered toy Sam whipped it once more across the lot and watched with amusement as the dog shot off again. Only this time when the animal got the ball and started back, Gus stopped a few feet away from Sam and dropped the toy on the ground to stare at the blonde, almost as if he was waiting for him.

Sam cocked his head to the side staring at the dog. "What is it boy?" Moving forward to pick up the ball Gus dropped his head and chomped down on his ball before running a few feet away. The sniper raised an eyebrow at the drug sniffing dog that had set the ball back on the ground and was waiting for him once more. Getting the idea Sam darted for the ball but left enough time for Gus to snatch his toy back once more before the two of them were off, the human now chasing the animal.

xxx

Jules watched across the yard, her lip curling up in a grin as Sam wrapped his arm around the dog's torso and the dog stopped letting the sniper fall to the ground in a heap. Brown eyes sparkled as Gus quickly leapt onto Sam's stomach and sat down.

"What's going on?" Lou asked coming up on the woman's side.

"Sam just got pwned by a dog." Jules replied with a smirk as they turned to watch the duo in the parking lot.

A moment past in silence before Lou chuckled. "Didn't think he had it in him."

The brunette frowned turning to her friend. "Had what in him?"

"Nothin'," Lou shrugged, "Just never thought he was able to laugh like that."

Jules let her eyes fall slowly back to the blonde who had finally managed to climb to his feet. She took in the wayward smile that finally seemed to reach his eyes, the tight lines around jaw were gone too, even his laughter seemed light, and then she understood what Lou meant. She had never seen him that happy, had never heard him laugh like that. None of them had.

They both found it strange and amusing that all it took was one dog to show them a whole new side to their team-mate.

XxX

Found this little bugger hiding in between piles of word documents in my file. Haha, enjoy. Hopefully an update for the other stories coming up sometime soon, but with all of the school work it may be another little while yet.


	32. Mistletoe

Title: White Berry's with Green Leaves

Author: darkseeradept

Characters: Sam, Donna, Spike

Word Count: 500

Prompt: #45 Mistletoe

Rating: Rated G

Warnings: None

Spoilers: After Clean Hands

Summary: Spikes mischief is something Sam doesn't appreciate… or understand.

Disclaimer: Flashpoint does not belong to one such as I, but this one wishes so.

XxX

Spike waited gleefully from his spot next to Lou and Ed who were standing behind the glass table in the conference room. Casting a quick glance upwards to the doorframe his grin only grew. There, taped harmlessly to the metal door, was a small bunch of green leaves and white berries.

"Really, Spike, I'm sure this may be a violation of some harassment code." Ed raised an eyebrow looking over at the techie.

The Italian waved his concern off with a flick of his wrist and went back to watching the entrance for any sign of movement. Finally, a few moments later brown eyes widened with amusement as a familiar blonde haired sniper appeared in the doorway looking down at the file he was holding in his hand.

"Hey Ed, did you take a look at…" Sam trailed off when he saw the other three officers staring at him. "Something the matter?" he asked eyeing Spike as the techie motioned for him to stay where he was.

Spike shook his head. "Nope. Just don't move."

The sniper raised an eyebrow but stayed where he was.

Brown eyes shot back to the entrance as two pairs of footsteps could be heard getting closer. Spikes shoulders fell when Wordy walked through the doorway but they shot back up again as Donna followed behind him. "Donna, wait!"

The ex-vice officer paused, looking a little shocked. "What is it?"

Spike waved for her to wait there before motioning for Wordy to step forward. As the confused father moved to stand beside the techie it was then when he saw what Spike had been planning. "Oh Spike, I don't think that's a good idea-"

"Nonsense, Okay, Sam, Donna, on my mark take one step forward then look up okay?"

Sam glanced out of the corner of his eye and Donna looked back at him. They weren't on the best of terms on a good day, but if it got Spike to shut up, he supposed they could just do as he asked.

Simultaneously Donna and Sam took a step forward and looked up at the top of the doorframe. Donna was the first of to look back down a disgusted look on her face as she moved back beside Wordy. "I'm allergic." She stated and the entire group watched as Spike deflated a bit.

Hopeful doe like eyes turned to the other blonde who had been caught in his trap. Sam remained standing in the doorway confused blue eyes looking up at the green bunch. "What _**is**_ that?"

Spike felt his jaw drop a bit, his voice aghast. "It-its Mistletoe…"

"Is it a plant?" Sam reached up and pulled the green dot over his head down to inspect it more closely.

Behind him Ed and the others were laughing as Spike stuttered. "M-mistletoe, the old Christmas tradition where t-two people stand under it a-a-and they have to **kiss**." His voice seemed to crack a bit as he asked. "You've never used Mistletoe before?"

"I spent the last six Christmas's in the desert Spike," Sam looked over the green leafy bunch in his hand before tossing it back to the other man. "I don't even really celebrate it anymore."

xXx

Did this for last Christmas but never got around to posting until a year later. Haha, just like me. Merry Christmas everyone.


	33. Breakfast

Title: Wake Up Knock  
Author:darkseeradept  
Characters: Greg  
Word Count: 300  
Prompt: #60 Breakfast  
Rating: G  
Warnings: None  
Spoilers: For "A Good Citizen"  
Summary: Greg's impromptu visitors would like to take him out to breakfast.

Disclaimer: :D Mine? Mine? Mine?

XxX

Greg yawned, a mug of hot coffee in his hand, letting his neck crack when he rolled it as he opened his front door intent on grabbing his newspaper and going back to sit at his kitchen table. However, instead of the clear walkway he usually had in front of his house, two men, both in dark suits, stood there blocking his view. They both looked serious, even the one who had his fist raised, looking ready to knock.

"Ah, gentlemen, Is there something I can help you with?" Greg asked a cheerful smile on his face.

"Are you Sergeant Gregory Parker of the Strategic response Unit Team One?" The one to the right asked his voice deep and gravely.

Brown eyes blinked at the long title. "Everyone just calls me Greg." He muttered seeing both of them nod.

"We're from the Canadian Security Intelligence Service; we'd like to have a word with you about Constable Michelangelo Scarlatti." The one to the right stated again but the left suit was directly behind him with a "Would you care for some breakfast?"

For once the lead negotiator was speechless. He had two high ranking security officials standing on his doorstep, asking (there was a question in there) to take him out to breakfast… and talk about one of his team mates.

Letting his eyes slid shut for a moment Greg fought at the gnawing sense of dread building up his spine. 'Spike! What in the world have you done now?' Looking back at the two men he motioned with his coffee cup, a grimace of a smile on his face. "Let me just… go change?"

The two men nodded firmly as they allowed themselves into the doorway as Greg headed to his room, coffee cup still clutched tightly in his grip.

XxX

I miss writing for Flashpoint but Inception has taken over my life currently. T.T


	34. Dance

Title: Waltz away Boredom.  
Author: darkseeradept  
Characters: Sam, Kira  
Word Count: 500 (we'll pretend the other seven words are invisible)  
Prompt: #99 Dance  
Rating: G  
Warnings: None  
Spoilers: None  
Summary: "Almost like they dragged everybody to a funeral instead of a function."

Disclaimer: It's mine I tell you! MINE! –foams at mouth- Fufu, I wish I had rabies, that way I wouldn't have to take exams. _

XxX

Sam tapped his foot against the floor, boredom setting in quickly. The room was full of people, dressed to the nines in their best tuxedos and evening gowns, but the atmosphere… left something to be desired.

"Almost like they dragged everybody to a funeral instead of a function."

Turning to the source of the airy voice behind him Sam grinned seeing Kira sitting alone at the white table by herself, appearing to have been abandoned by whomever she came with, like the team had done to him. "Really though," he replied, "Like it would kill them to get up and dance or something."

Kira chuckled under her breath setting her wine back down on the table so she could play with the gold bangle on her wrist. "They're all cops, I don't think many of them know how to dance."

Blue eyes rolled to the ceiling before glancing back to the other blonde. Her black dress was cut low, but still high enough to be modest and tied around the back of her neck in a halter type style. She had some of the bottom sheer of her dress pulled up over her knee so she could cross her legs under the table. A thought struck him. "Do you?"

The woman's eyes flashed back to him instead of the red wine stain she may or may not have left on the clean tablecloth. "Do I what?" she frowned.

"Dance?" Sam's lip curled up into a daring smirk. Boredom problem solved.

Pursing her own red lips Kira arched an eyebrow. "Are you telling me you do?"

The sniper shrugged. "If it gives us something to do then yes."

"You never do handle boredom well." She smiled at him playfully. "What did you have in mind?" She tapped the side of her wine glass with her fingernail.

"Tango?" he offered with a shrug.

"Not one of my better dances." Kira confessed.

"Mine either. Rumba?"

"No."

"Foxtrot?"

"A simple dance," she nodded seeing Sam nearly jump to his feet to straighten out his suit jacket at her approval. He extended his hand to her and Kira gracefully climbed to her own feet letting her hand find Sam's. The blonde led her to the middle of the dance floor before dashing over to the band in the corner for a second and was back standing in front of her a few feet away. "Everyone's looking." She muttered. And they were.

"It's because they're jealous."

The music started slowly and Kira felt herself get swept up by it, a beat going through her skin as she pressed herself up to her partner, "Let's see how you do Braddock."

All too happy to oblige Sam stepped back and the two were soon gliding around the dance floor much to the awe of their co-workers. When the song died so too did their movement, but they didn't break away from each other.

Panting lightly Kira smirked up at him. "How about something a little faster?"

"Care for a Quickstep?" Sam smirked back at her.

XxX

This was inspired by my grandparents who could dance like nobodies business, and for Kira, who never gets enough love. It's funny but I think Kira and Sam would make a cute couple.


	35. Shelter

Title: Pain to Feel  
Author: darkseeradept  
Characters/Pairings: Sam/Ed  
Word Count: 363  
Rating: PG-13  
Prompt: #6 Shelter  
Warnings: Slash  
Spoilers: Set sometime after 'Between Heartbeats'  
Summary: "I thought you went home?" "I was waiting for you."  
Disclaimer: I don't own Flashpoint... wish I did but I don't.

Author's notes: I'm not a huge EdxSam fan but sometimes it's kind of cute. Thanks lillyg for all your help and I hope this is right.

XxX

Ed felt his breathing becoming more and more laboured with each passing second. The sharp inhales, the low shaky exhales were the only noise in the room as Ed felt his fingers go numb from holding onto the bench so tightly. Everyone had gone home already, but he had remained...alone in the locker room, unable to shake Petar's face from his mind. How the kid had looked with a bullet hole in the side of his head. A bullet hole he had gotten after pointing a gun at him. A bullet hole, curtsey of Sam. Ed's chest constricted painfully at the image.

Two warm hands on his shoulders made the team leader jump, but as the familiar smell of gunpowder and ocean reached him he knew Sam was standing behind him. "Just breathe...breathe Ed." Sam muttered his voice low as his fingers slipped under the fabric of Ed's muscle shirt to rest against the skin of his shoulders.

Slowly the older man let his muscles relax, his breathing evening out as Sam moved his fingers around the base of his neck massaging out the knots there. Concentrating solely on the warm hands skimming over his back, Ed sighed, the stiffness fading from his posture, his knuckles no longer white as they gripped the bench. He felt the blonde shift behind him but didn't say anything as Sam rested his right knee on the metal behind Ed's hand to lean forward pressing his torso to Ed's back.

Ed shivered at the warmth coming off of the other sniper as Sam's jacket fell across his arms, as if it were trying to wrap him up too. He hadn't realized how cold he was before, but now as Sam's hands moved out from under his shirt to wrap around his shoulders. The older man sighed contently as he felt soft hair against his scalp when Sam let his head rest against Ed's.

"I thought you went home?" Ed muttered his voice low.

"I was waiting for you." was the blonde's reply, the sound of his voice vibrating through his chest making something deep inside Ed come alive at the feeling.

XxX

Umm, wow, this is old… -brushes dust off chapter- This is one of the very first ones I ever did and just never posted. Could be because its sooo bad.


	36. Money

Title: Money Magic

Author: darkseeradept

Characters: Team minus Ed and Wordy

Word Count: 460

Prompt: #52 Money

Rating: G

Warnings: None

Spoilers: None

Summary: In which Spike is amused, Sam hurt and Jules makes money.

Disclaimer: All I own is a cold,

XxX

The conference room was quiet, as it should be at 11 at night. No one was working; even a few if the remnants of Team, the ones who hadn't managed to pull them selves up out of their chairs to get home to their wives, were still lounging around quietly.

Greg was dutifully trying to go over the file from their hot call earlier that day, but found his attention wavering as he watched the other two sitting at the table with fatherly amusement.

Spike had been playing with the new app on his phone when his eyes had been drawn towards the blonde sitting across from him… or more precisely to the silver piece of coin going back and forth across his knuckles.

The blonde sniper had been mindlessly thinking about the hot call, his knee throbbing as he did so. One of the five subjects had managed to use the butt of his gun on the back of his knee when they went in for takedown. Jules had paid him back with a bloody nose and a pair of ties around his wrists. He grinned remembering the look of confusion on the poor saps face at being taken down by a girl half his size.

"How can you do that for so long?"

Spikes voice brought him from his musings and he glanced over at the tech. Following his line of sight Sam looked down at his hand and the quarter stuck between his fingers. Smiling he ran the coin down his knuckles to his pinkie, expertly waving his hand around before he lifted both hands up showing a lack of coin. "Magic."

Brown eyes narrowed, "Come on Samtastic, it's up your sleev-" he cut himself off seeing the black t-shirt the other man wore. "What the?"

Jules interrupted his remark when she came into the room looking at the blonde. "You want me to drop you off?"

Grinning Sam smiled shifting straighter in his seat. "Sure, but one sec, you've got something in your hair." Reaching up he brushed a loose strand behind her ear and when his hand came down holding his quarter in his grasp. Spike let out a low whistle but Jules just frowned.

"What are you twelve?" she muttered snatching the coin from him and putting it into her fist. Bringing her other hand up to the one holding the quarter she pulled them apart. "At least pull out a twenty." And there in her hands was a crisp looking twenty dollar bill. The queens face beaming out at them like she had just won the lottery.

Greg's eyebrows shot up in surprise as Spike let out an undignified fan-girl squeak. Sam just pouted as Jules smirked down at him, his trick ruined.

XxX

I blame Castle for this one. That scene between Castle and Alexis was too cute, this si pretty much it in a Flashpoint setting.


	37. Faith

Title: He's got my back

Author: darkseeradept

Characters: Pre-Flashpoint Sam, OC-Alice, OC-Danato

Word Count: 502 (so sue me, its been a while)

Prompt: #104 Faith

Rating: M

Warnings: Deals with religious themes and death

Spoilers: None

Summary: "Tell him to take your front because the only thing watching your back out there is me."

Disclaimer: I don't own Flashpoint, but I'd like to… like, would lovvvvvvvvveeeee too. :D I do own Danato and Alice however.

XxX

"… _in paths of righteousness for his name's sake. __Even though I walk through the valley of the shadow of death, I will fear no evil, for you are_…"

Sam frowned, looking up from his bag to peer over his shoulder at the man on the bed behind him. He watched him for a moment before glancing up to the blonde woman standing next to him. "What's up with him?"

"What do you mean?" Alice frowned looking past her friend but paused when she heard the prayer coming from the other soldier. "He's new here."

"Oh, that explains it." The sniper went back to his bag shoving in a clean t-shirt and re-organizing his first aide kit. Suddenly a hairbrush flew out of no-where to smack him in the side of the head. "Owe. What was that for?" he snapped at Alice who was shaking her head at him.

"Leave Danato alone Sam," she crossed her arms, careful to keep her voice low. "If he wants to pray, let him."

Blue eyes narrowed tossing the hairbrush back to his friend. "Fine, I'm not going to stop him, but someone should tell him not to waste his time."

XxX

Sam looked away from the rifle in his hands, its parts scattered all around him as he cleaned it, to listen to the now familiar sound of Danato next to him. "Do you have to do that?"

The soldier looked up at him annoyed. "Do you have to interrupt me?"

"If it will get you to stop, yes."

Danato frowned but sighed and slowly closed the bible in his hands. "Is it my praying you detest or is it God himself?"

"Both." Sam replied holding up his scope.

"May I as to inquire why?"

"Seriously?" Blue eyes met steady brown. "I've been in this desert for close to two years, I've seen people deal with things they should never have to; tyrant warlords, child soldiers, the raped then married off ten year olds, abused wives and mutilated babies…" Sam shook his head clearing the images from his mind. "You can't look me in the eye after all that and tell me there's a God watching over them."

Danato watched him sadly as the sniper cleaned his weapon angrily, before climbing to his feet. "Be that as it may, it is sometimes comforting to others to know there is a higher power up there watching our backs."

Sam just snorted as Danato turned away. "Well tell it to take your front because the only thing watching your back out there is me."

XxX

Blue eyes opened, knocking himself out of the memory induced daydream to look up the rows of pews and the wooden casket, (closed for a reason), at the head of the church. The sniper shook his head, silently telling himself this was not the time for 'I told you so's'. Because he had. He had told Danato-

Out in the desert, not even 'God' can save you.

Sam stood, turned and left.

XxX

Wheee, Haven't done these in a while. Don't kill me because of the subject plzktnxs.


	38. Fireworks

Title: Bang-Bang

Author: darkseeradept

Characters: SamxJules

Word Count: 100

Prompt: #46 Fireworks

Rating: M

Warnings: Smut D:

Spoilers: Jammy romance

Summary: Sam puts a bit of colour and sound into Jules life… in a sexy way.

Disclaimer: I don't own Flashpoint and this drabbles proves why.

XxX

His lips trailing across her body was like a flame sparking on a wick. His gaze was like a fire that spread to each of her raw nerves, making them tingle with anticipation.

Her hair splayed out under head as it tilted back in pleasure, her brown locks a splay of colour against her pale coloured sheets. Heavy gasps and light murmurs against her ear were deafening.

Every movement inside of her had her heart pounding in her chest, feelings she long held back, exploding through her veins.

Yes, Sam making love to her had Jules feeling like a firework.

XxX

I honestly can't write Jam to save my life! Sorry!


	39. Fantasy

Title: Wishful Wanting

Author: darkseeradept

Characters: Sam, Spike

Word Count: 115

Prompt: #10 Fantasy

Rating: G

Warnings: None

Spoilers: None

Summary: Spike has the one thing that Sam's always wanted. Not Slash.

Disclaimer: It's mine I tell you! Mine! All mine!

XxX

Sam had always been jealous of Spike. He had the relationship with his family Sam would have killed for… had killed for. He had joined the army partly to impress his father and partly to get away from him. There would always be a piece of a child inside the blonde sniper that desperately wanted his father's attention. Hoping that if he did well, that the next Christmas wouldn't be so stiff, that maybe he would be actually allowed to call his father 'dad' for once in his life. Yes, Sam was so insanely jealous of the other man that all he could do was laugh at Spike's surprised look when he told him so.

XxX

Haha, I did this one way back during Season One, when we assumed Spike father was still talking to him and not being a general ass-hat. Just getting around to posting it now…


	40. Chocolate

Title: Better then Dogs

Author: darkseeradept

Characters: Samx jules

Word Count: 300

Prompt: #103 Chocolate

Rating: gen

Warnings: none

Spoilers: Little bit of Jam, like a cup full at most.

Summary: When they said that dogs were a mans best friend they had been screwing around

Disclaimer: Come the Zombie Apocalypse, they will be mine.

XxX

They lied.

He was sure of it.

When they said that dogs were a mans best friend they had been screwing around.

Because any man, with any sense, knew that mans best friend; was chocolate.

Sam nodded to that statement silently in his mind. He was right. While dogs were cute and fluffy, loyal and smart… they never really invoked reactions like chocolate would. Sure a woman would stop to coo over a new puppy or one of those adorable tiny things that people would put in their tote bags… but chocolate. Chocolate was mans only life raft in a raging sea of female hormones. Flowers, eh a woman could take them or leave them. Love notes, gushy but they knew the thought was there. Apologises went a long way but most men were too stupid to realize that… so they reverted back to the time honoured tradition of Chocolate.

Blue eyes looked at the woman sitting on the couch next to him, her feet stuck under his legs, wrapped in one of his oversized sweaters and eating an honest to god Dairy Milk bar. She probably didn't even know she was doing it. That was the worst part… The very worse part.

The tiny sounds of pleasure coming from the back of her throat nearly killed him where he sat. Brown eyes were half lidded as they mindlessly watched the television. As if sensing his stare Jules blinked and looked over at her secret boyfriend. "Something wrong?"

"No," Sam replied slowly. "Not really."

"huh?" Her innocence was endearing.

The male sniper just shook his head turning back to the TV. "Just wish I was a piece of chocolate right about now."

Jules frowned looking at her bar, before she understood.

Sam yelped as she reached out and punched him.

XxX

I came home from work today and wrote up a literal storm. D: One a side note, Leaving is almost done. The last chapter will be a doozy.


	41. Proposal

Title: Deal or No Deal  
Author: darkseeradept  
Characters: Greg, General 'bitch-face' Badass  
Word Count: 100  
Prompt: #49 Proposal  
Rating: Gen  
Warnings: None  
Spoilers: None  
Summary: "A deal sir?"

Disclaimer: Not mine… yet.

XxX

"I'll tell you what Sergeant. I'll do something I've never done before." The Older man behind the desk smirked. "I'll make you a deal."

Greg raised an eyebrow at the gray haired general. "A deal sir?"

"Yes, you convince my son to return to his unit on the Forces, and I'll have Dr. Toth ordered to stand down from his inspection of your team. How does that sound?"

Brown eyes met Blue, now he knew where Sam got that intense stare from and coolly replied. "Well sir," he smiled. "I have only one thing to say to that deal…Absolutely not!"

XxX

I really wanted to have him say something else, but Greg's not really the swearing kind unless he's really stressed. Haha, hope you enjoy these drabbles.


	42. Hawaii

Title: Vocation needs a Vacation

Author: darkseeradept

Characters: Sam

Word Count: 400

Prompt: #93 Hawaii

Rating: gen

Warnings: some spoilers for before Perfect Storm

Spoilers: read above

Summary: A getaway sounded good right about now.

Disclaimer: Not Mine. :x

XxX

He'd always wanted to go on a real vacation. Not one where its just two days off in a row, complete with no duty watch, but a real vacation; one where you didn't have to worry about bad phone calls or explosions or… anything really. Just a complete week of lying back on a chair that was stuck in the sand and several empty pina colada glasses on the table next to him.

'Sounds like Heaven right now,' Sam thought as he opened his locker, not doing much more then stare at its contents. He didn't move to take off his uniform, didn't take his gun out of its holster to return it to the gun cage… just stood there. It wasn't like he had much else place to go other then home. Weariness set into his bones as he thought of his place. He had been spending so much time at Jules lately that his own space had fallen to the wayside. Dust collected and piles of laundry beckoned to him the moment he opened his door. Now that Jules had called them off, great way to end the day Sam added thoughtlessly, he found himself with an abundance of spare time where all he did was think. Think about the seven hot calls they had been on in the past five days, the two dead subjects, about wasted opportunities with Jules, about how his whole life seeming to come to a head recently… he really needed a better five year plan. Later on it would become a joke between him and his sister that they both thought his plans for the future were not well thought out.

Sam sighed finally falling back onto the bench behind him, glad that the others had already come and gone, eager to get back home to their families before another call came through. He however, loitered, like a sad little puppy that knew it couldn't go to the one place he wanted.

So pick the next best place, his mind supplied.

The sniper blinked.

An idea clicked in his mind, his blue eyes straying to a postcard he had gotten from an old friend. On it, white sand, coloured umbrellas and clear blue water called his name.

Quickly switching his clothes, Sam ran out of the locker room and slid into Winnie's chair grabbing the form for Vacation Time.

Hawaii looked perfect.

XxX

Epic fail… posted this in LJ format. XD and looking back now, I think he went to Barbados or something didn't he? I know it was down south somewhere… Fail.. finally have a day off in three days. Looking forward to that!


	43. Team

Title: A Team Again  
Author: darkseeradept  
Characters: Surprise!  
Word Count: 800 (ficlet)  
Prompt: #100 Team  
Rating: gen  
Warnings: Dead people.  
Spoilers: For Behind the Blue Line  
Summary: "They were his musketeers, those guys meant everything to him… he lost them." Now he just got them back.

Disclaimer: I wants it… badly. I was a little hesitant about the title on this one, I don't think I like it, but I honeslty can't think of a better one to use.

xXx

Gray eyes opened slowly, the darkness surrounding him almost hurt his eyes as he blinked. There was no difference in the colour when his eyes were closed, but it was enough of a tell that his head pounded when his eyes were open. Pushing himself to his feet the young man looked around, however the only source of colour seemed to be coming from himself. "What… what the hell?"

"That's a good question."

Whipping around at the disembodied voice behind him the man was knocked backwards when a punch connected with his face.

Groaning in pain as he sat up, he found himself looking at a pair of standard issue beige boots. "Hello Darren." The familiarly annoyed voice had the soldier looking up into the eyes of his best friend.

"Howie?" Words caught in his throat as Darren shot back to his feet, taking in the crossed arms and angry expression. "What are-?"

"So it's true then huh?" Another voice snapped as Darren felt an arm wrap around his neck and a knuckle get driven into his head. "The little bastards decided to join us."

Darren growled as he reached out blindly, pinching the skin on his captors back, causing him to be released from the headlock attack. Standing back up straight the dark haired man took in the now two annoyed faces staring at him. "Jordan?" he stared at the newcomer.

"Come on you two, give him a break."

Always being the voice of reason made him stuck playing the mediator; Darren turned to see Pete, arms crossed and shaking his head at his friends. He watched, shell shocked, as the three dead men came to stand beside him.

"A break?" Howie laughed harshly, slinging an arm over Darren's shoulder harder then was necessary. "He was supposed to live, you know, kind of opposite of what he did Pete."

"Yeah." Jordan stated his own arm joining his friends almost causing Darren's knees to bend. "Now he's here and you're asking us not to rag on him. Come on man."

"B-but, you guys-?" Darren stuttered to a stop when three glares were sent his way.

"And that was a lame ass reason to kick the can D," Howie added dark eyes flashing.

Darren threw the arms off of his neck to whip around to his right winger. "What do you mean a lame ass reason! That place... They were going to tear it down! I couldn't let them do that, that place meant so much." He shouted and watched his best friend shake his head.

"But that's just it Darren. It's just a place man." The other hockey player muttered. As Darren was gaping in shock the other man continued. "I understand what you thought you were doing, but come on, it was just a rink. Just a place and places aren't important," then in a softer voice with a true smile he added "It's the people that made the places good, made them special."

The soldiers exchanged glances that turned into knowing smiles. They knew their friend hadn't been thinking straight when he had gotten home, if any of them had been in his place they didn't know that they would have acted any differently in trying to protect the arena. But Pete and Jordan knew Howie had been right when he said that Darren was supposed to live, live for them, away from the war… get back into hockey, go pro… do with his life what they couldn't… but now it was over.

It was too late.

"Arhhhh, whatever." Howie rolled his eyes reaching out to ruffle Darren's hair like he was a little kid. "What's done is done and I guess it can't be helped."

Jordan nodded. "Come on then, I guess we should get going." He cocked his head to the side.

"Going?" Darren frowned just then remembering the darkness around them. "Going where? Where are we?"

"We're dead man." Pete laughed clapping the shorter man on the shoulder. "We've got to be moving on; we have a lot of catching up to do now that you're here."

"Yeah!" Jordan reached out pulling Darren away. "You can give us the 411 on Badass Junior."

The dark haired grinned looking at his three friends, "Relax he's not as bad as the Colonel although I think I might have hurt him …"

"Something tells me he'll make it," Pete piped up. "Now can we all go?"

Darren couldn't help but ask. "Together?"

"Of course," Howie started. "After all it's 'all for one',"

"And one for all." The team finished in unison before the four soldiers disappeared.

XxX

Ha ha, bet you were expecting a Team One fic weren't cha? XD I really wanted to focus on another team for this prompt. Hope you liked it and thanks to everyone who reviews, they mean so much to me and really keep me going through the day. Thanks everyone!


	44. The End

Title: Apocalypse

Author: darkseeradept

Characters: Sam, Spike, Ed

Word Count: 600

Prompt: #105 The End

Rating: T

Warnings: None

Spoilers: None

Summary: Everyone needs a plan, even if you don't believe in them.

Disclaimer: I don't own Flashpoint.

ATTENTION: I'm so sorry everyone, I really miss this place but I've been out with a broken arm (right), a sprained wrist (left), two broken ribs and a concussion the size of the glare off Ed's head. Now that my left arms doing better it's not as hard to type so I'll hopefully be getting back into the swing of things. XD I have missed so many episodes!

XxX

"What do you mean you don't have a plan?"

"Honestly Spike?"

"You have to have a plan Ed! This could happen any day!" Spike insisted.

The team leader felt his eye twitch at the desperate plea coming from his friend. "It's not going to happen Spike, you've been watching too many movies."

"This isn't something to joke about, you have to have a plan, a back up plan for when that one fails and then another back up plan for that one."

Blue eyes bore onto the techie, giving him a glare that usually made the younger man give up, but this time Spike was not backing down. Quickly Spike whipped around to look at the other sniper in the room. "What about you Sam?"

The blonde didn't even have to look up from his book. "Five plans. I also have enough ammo on me at any given time to be able to get me to one of three secure bunkers outside of town, or the specialty remote local in the Rockies."

Spike blinked at the blonde. "Wow…that's pretty impressive." He whistled as Sam nodded.

Ed just rolled his eyes. "You've got to be kidding me." The bald man scoffed.

The ex-army officer looked up finally. "You think I'm joking?" At his leaders continued disbelieving look Sam climbed to his feet and motioned with his book for his two team mates to follow him. They made their way into the locker room and Sam strode over to his locker, undoing the bolt that kept the door shut before kneeling down. He set his book on the bench behind him before reaching for the piece of metal at the bottom.

Spike and Ed exchanged confused glances but Ed's quickly turned disapproving as Sam yanked the bottom out of his locker.

Lifting the metal out of the way Sam rifled through several beige file folders, each one stamped and taped up with 'top secret' and 'undisclosed evidence' written across them. Finally he pulled one out, just as thick as the others and smirked. Blowing the dust off of it Sam held it up to Spike. "Take a look."

The team leader glanced over Spike's shoulder and his jaw nearly hit the floor. There, on the front cover was a symbol, half of an earth met with half of a maple leaf that was intercepted by a dagger. "Isn't that your JTF2 insignia?" Ed asked.

Sam nodded as Spike nearly tore into the folder with excitement. "They hand these out like candy when you get into the Special Ops." The front page was blank except for a few words in the middle that caused Spike to squeal like a little girl.

Canadian Department of National Defence

Top Secret

White Paper on Case Zulu-Zero-Alpha

A preparatory guide for dealing with the outbreak of the zombie apocalypse

Across SRU head quarters Greg and Jules jumped as they heard Ed's voice shout.

"You've got to be shitting me!"

The two exchanged glances before looking at Winnie, who shrugged too, and went back to their own paperwork

XxX

"Eddie? Honey, what are you doing?" Sophie asked rubbing the sleep out of her eye. "Why are you looking up Zombies on Google?"

"I'm protecting the precious future of our son and daughter." The sniper replied clicking on a particularly nasty image of an armless, legless… thing.

The dark haired woman shook her head. "Clark's already ahead of you, His plan's been ready for over a year."

Blue eyes narrowed as he turned to face his wife. "He what?"

"Yeah, your friends Spike and Sam helped him with it."

Xx

This was fun, but such a strange thing to write about. I want more zombies. They're too funny.


End file.
